


Danganronpa Another IF

by Alxw23



Category: Cuchallain - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxw23/pseuds/Alxw23
Summary: this is fan fiction for cuchallain fan fic contest, this is just a fan work, i do not own any of the characteres used in this story





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is fan fiction for cuchallain fan fic contest, this is just a fan work, i do not own any of the characteres used in this story

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fic, all the danganronpa, super danganronpa 2, and danganronpa 3: the end of hope´s peak academy characters used here are all own by Spike Chunsoft™ and Kazutaka Kodaka.   
 

¨Ah ah ah, mike check mike check¨  
¨Hello? Can you hear me? ¨  
¨Hello boys and girls! I see you can´t get enough of our fabulous heart throbbing despair filled adventures! ¨  
¨ Well you probably know by now how the story of Makoto, Hajime and the rest of the gang ended, oh how wonderful was seeing that merry group of children grow up and bond with each other. Seeing them struggle, fighting to survive and the lovable antics of one dashing, ingenious black and white cute bear with the most lovable laugh of them all¨   
¨But enough about that for now, a while ago I told you about what would happen if a certain smelly, worthless good for nothing sister didn´t died too early in the story, how she had her moment to shine and have a happy ending yadda yadda yadda, anyway what if we try that again huh? BUT today´s story will feature a new face! Someone who might make our story a little more… interesting. ¨  
¨ A certain some joins the 77th class of hope´s peak academy! ¨  
¨let´s see what this new guy brings to the table, will it be hope…or despair? ¨  
¨Upupupupupupupupupupupu~¨  
¨DANGANRONPA ANOTHER IF¨  
Hope´s peak academy the home for the most talented high schooler in the world, an institution that brings the most affluent geniuses in their respective fields and turns them into the leaders of tomorrow, this academy was the center of many events that changed the world, be it for better or for worst, a certain event that wasn´t supposed to happen was unraveling during the recruitment of a new teacher for a very special class.  
¨Yukisome, am going to assign you to the first group of the 77th class as an assistant homeroom teacher. ¨  
¨ yes thank you Principal Kirigiri!¨  
¨ you just graduated so this might be hard for you to handle just yet, that’s why because of that the board decided to appoint someone to assist you in your work¨  
¨someone to help me? Like an assistant to the assistant teacher? ¨  
¨Not quite, you both will be partners and will manage the class together, given the main teacher’s *cough* usually behavior¨-the principal looks at the half drunk man in the couch.  
¨ Ha ha ha ha, yeap the class is all yours kids don’t worry about me, but could you keep it down a bit, I had a few too many drinks last night. ¨  
¨Anyways, I know having two teachers is a bit unorthodox but we believe this is the best choice to handle this particular class, and here is the man that assist you with the 77th class¨  
-Enters a young man with suit, brown hair and what appears to be…dog hears?   
¨ He´s the former SHSL internet sensation Cuchallain, because of his commitment to his career he is only know by that name, he will be your partner for now on¨  
¨Hello there Mr. Cuchallain I hope we can get along! ¨  
¨Thanks a lot and by all means call me Cu, that’s how my friends call me¨  
¨ All right Mr. Cu let’s do our best together! ¨  
-After that both teachers headed to their new classroom to meet their new class, but they didn’t found half of what they were looking for. Chisa entered the room with a smile on here face.  
¨Good morning everywhy is there only four you?! ¨  
¨hello? Who might you be?¨ said one of the student   
¨ We are your new teachers! Am miss yukizome and this one here is Mr. Cu!  
¨ Huh?! Were the hell is kizakura, he´s our homeroom teacher?¨ said the young man at the back of the room.  
¨oh he´s passed out drunk in the headmasters office ¨  
¨again? ¨said Fuyuhiko disappointed and Cu surprised   
Only four student were present, SHSL yakuza, photographer, traditional dancer and princess. Then other student came, the SHSL nurse, which then proceed to trip over and fall in a very unusual position.  
¨Ahhhhhh, I fell again¨   
¨ugh you always do that you dolt woman, are you stupid or what? -said the rude little girl in kimono  
¨well that makes five but where is everyone else? ¨ asked Cu  
¨ well this might be everyone today¨   
¨ well assistance isn’t necessary in this school, it only counts during the practical exams¨  
¨ I see… you all have a disappointing relationship. ¨  
¨ oh oh ¨ said Cu feeling something ominous coming from Chisa  
Chisa pulls out an apron from out of nowhere and puts it on without a moment to spare  
¨where were you keeping that thing?! Said cu  
¨Don’t sweat the details, Now you bunch of rotten oranges lets go and get your rotten oranges classmate! Youth only comes once you know! ¨   
¨ well didn’t saw that one coming, besides mikan took the rotten oranges thing bad didn’t she? Looking at mikan sulking in the corner.  
-after that the everyone went looking for the rest of the class, they found the rest of the really colorful group of SHSL student, including the SHSL team manager, cook, gymnastic, musician, lucky student etc., finally they cu and Chisa found the SHSL gamer talking to a young man that appeared to be from the reserve course.  
¨Hello, you must be Chiaki we are your new teachers nice to meet you! ¨   
¨Sorry for taking miss Nanami like this¨ said chisa to the young man  
¨O-oh don’t worry I don’t mind¨   
¨oh You are from the reserve course, aren’t you? Asked Cu  
¨Yes, my name is Hajime Hinata nice to meet you. ¨  
¨the reserve course? ¨ asked Chiaki  
¨yes it’s a special course that accepts normal student, but the fees are quite high¨ Chisa explain to Chiaki  
¨Well we´ll be leaving now, see you later! ¨ Chisa while carrying Chiaki on her shoulder  
¨ Y-yeah¨ said hajime a little rattled   
¨ yeah nice to meet you bro, (and good luck with her) ¨ said Cu whispering that last part  
¨w-what i-i…¨ hajime a little embarrassed by for what cu implied  
¨Ha ha see you around men¨  
¨y-yeah see ya¨  
Having met everyone the 77th class and their teachers began to form a bond and had a lot fun during their school life, everything was great having amazing times together…  
Until a certain accident happened in the reserve course, a mysterious murder happened that shook the whole school, especially the 77th class, the two victims were Fuyuhiko´s little sister and Mahiru´s dear friend sato. After that the mood in the class was tense for quite sometime, but a certain someone wanted to do something about it, Nagito Komaeda put together a plan to sabotage the practical exam so his classmate won´t show their talent if they aren´t at their best. But because of a series of impossible events the exam resulted in a big explosion. As of result three students were expelled, Komaeda was suspended and Chisa was send to the reserve course, leaving Cu in charge of the 77th class, after a few months passed Chisa was allowed back to the 77th class, everyone was excited for Chisa´s welcome back party, but a little sad because it was also Cu´s goodbye party, he was being promoted as the homeroom teacher for the 78th class. Cu wasn’t gonna forget about his class but he knew the class was gonna be ok with Chisa and their class representative Chiaki Nanami.   
After moving to the newly opened building of hope´s peak a certain event triggered, what was going be the most awful despair inducing event in mankind.  
After an anonymous source showed the reserve course students a ¨killing game¨ with hope´s peak academy´s student council being murdered by the result of an experiment conducted by hope´s peak with the funds of their student fees, they revolted against the main course causing a big uproar.  
During the commotion Mikan Tsukimi was missing nowhere to be found, her classmates were worried about, and thanks to Nagito they had an idea of where to look, of course Cuchallain caught wind of this information and was worried as well, but he knew he had to check on his current class as painfull as that was, Cu rushed over to his classroom when he meet whith Chiaki Nanami and Nagito Komaeda.  
¨Mr. Cu what are you doing here? ¨ asked chiaki  
¨ that´s what I wanted to ask you, is very dangerous to be outside your classroom now! ¨  
¨ We know but we might know were Mikan is and we can let our classmate out during all of this¨ Chiaki said with a very determined look in her eyes.  
¨ She is right professor we can’t just one of our precious classmates outside like this, and if someone as worthless as I can help I would do everything to do so¨ nagito with his usual ¨hope¨ filled expression  
¨… I get it I can´t say no to you two can I? ok I´ll leave Mikan to you for now, I’ll help you out as soon as I finish checking on my class ok? ¨  
¨ yes thank you very much sir! ¨   
After that Chiaki and Nagito went ahead of him, but sadly that would be the last time Cuchallain would ever see again the SHSL gamer Chiaki Nanami.  
Cu ran as fast as he could to his classroom, he met principal Kirigiri, former headmaster Tengan, and the former teacher kizakura guarding his class, after he knows he´s class is safe he runs back to go find Mikan, but two very important individuals were missing from his class, but he would soon find out.  
Cu run through the campus searching like crazy dodging the reserve course students as he goes, soon he founds a group of them in front of a more skinny version of one of his former students, the SHSL animator Ryota Mitarai, Cu thought about going to his rescue but suddenly someone came out of the crowd, someone Cu knew very well, one of his current students the SHSL fashionista Junko Enoshima.  
¨W-what is Junko doing here with does guys?! ¨ Cu was shocked to see her lovely student with the guys attacking the school, he decided to hide close by and see how this develops, he watches as Junko talks to Ryota, every word out of Junko makes Ryotas face pale as a ghost, until he can´t take it anymore an runs of, Cu didn´t understand what was happening, and while he tried to piece everything together he suddenly sees Junko looking his way, this is the first time Cu felt this sense of danger from one of his students,   
But before anything could happen someone makes an appearance, the head of security Juzo Sakakura, he seems angered and happy he found Junko, as a police that just caught a runaway crook, he advances and punches the reserve course without mercy, but while he was busy Junko got in Juzo’s blind spot and hit him with an iron bat as if she could predict Juzo´s every movement, with Juzo on the ground Junko approached him and started talking to him, Cu couldn´t make out what was being told but whatever Junko said left the toughest man he knew with a pale and terrified look on his face, after that Junko and her group left leaving Juzo behind, Cu decided to follow them and to see what Junko was up to, because he had to keep his distance from them momentarily he lost sight of Junko herself, until he arrives to the front of the statue of Hope´s peak academy founder Izuru Kamakura, he found something that appeared to be a secret passage way to an underground level, it was mysterious but he didn´t had any more clues.  
¨well here it goes¨ cu said to himself, but before he could enter he felt an ominous and overwhelming presence from behind him, as he turns around he sees a young man with a black suit, long black hair, and red eyes that were cold and almost lifeless.   
¨you are here, just like she said…how boring¨ said the young man with a dull tone in his voice  
¨ She asked me to take care of you…but your presence could be useful in my plan, am sorry but I need you to survive this, am interested to see how you can affect in her plans, maybe you could you make see something I can´t predict¨  
¨w-what are you talking about who are…¨ Cu was confused by the young man’s words but he suddenly realized that he knew his name, he might look a little diferent but he realized who he was.  
¨ W-wait aren´t you Hajime Hina-¨ but suddenly in the blink of an eye the young man gets behind cu and with a single blow he knocks him out before he could even react to it.   
After that Cu wakes up in his house surrounded by his friends from the Kotatsu, they were relieved to see he was ok, but they were also a little scared of what comes next.  
¨ Cu how you feeling man, are you ok? ¨ Son being the first to approach cu  
¨ we were worried sick about you¨ Sloan looking concerned   
¨ A-am fine guys but what happened? Wait, what happened to the school?!¨ Cu suddenly remembered everything that happened and was restless for an answer.  
The mood in the room became cold and gloomy  
¨Cu…am so sorry¨ Jojo came close to Cu and filled him in what happened, the end of the reserve course students, the fall of hope´s peak, the confinement of the 78th class… and the deaths of the entirety of the 77th class, Cu couldn’t believe all that happened during his absence, his was mortified and heartbroken, but then someone came to his room, a tall man with white hair and a white suit, it was the former SHSL student council president Kyosuke Munakata   
¨ Could you please leave us for a moment I need to speak with Cuchallain in private¨   
The members of the Kotatsu agreed to that and left them alone to talk  
¨ Cuchallain, am sorry to have to talk to you after everything that has happened, but is of outmost importance that I speak with you regarding this matter, with the world current condition we will need to start gathering as much talented individuals to start fixing everything that is going on, and I need you to help me¨  
¨H-help you? How? ¨  
¨ With your skills to unite people through social media, you are essential to my plans, I need you to join my new organization, I need you to join the future foundation. ¨  
After that Cu could only think about one think, how he couldn’t do anything to stop what happened how he never wants anything like that to ever happen again, and with that only two words came out of his mouth  
¨ Am in¨.

 

¨ WELLLL there you have it folks! This is the end of our story…for now at least¨  
¨Wasn’t it fun? But everything most come to an end at some point, right? ¨  
¨ Anyways this little tangent of our story was full of hope and despair and who knows what it might bring to the future, Upupupupupupu the wait Is almost unBEARable¨  
¨ I hope everyone had a fun time, but don’t worry will see each other very soon, maybe another adventure of Cuchallain or maybe with my new class in my new school¨  
¨ But be sure of something…

¨The despair aint gonna stop anytime soon¨   
¨Upupupupupupupupupupu~¨

 

 

Written by: ALXW23


End file.
